Focus on Me
by SakaraMousyxXx
Summary: Sakara Himoto. A london girl who has went to Japan to visit an old friend. Emiko. Little did she know that she was going to live with Emiko, for who knows how long. The worst part! She has to share a room with Daisuke! What will happen when Sakara trys to


**Sakara:_Ain't it great? My first story! Yippie! I hope you like it. Please give me reveiws! Thanks and enjoy. Oh Ps. I am starting with I, My, Mine and yata yata yata. I will go in as Sakara and She and Her and all that crap ok? Continue! _**

**Focus On Me**

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

* * *

"Must I explain it all?" I said in my normal british accent. "I do NOT want to go to Japan! You hear me?" I walked down the stairs. My expensive shoes tapping on the floor as I made my way towards the entrance of the building. "But! Lady Sakara, you were to meet Emiko there." The butler said still holding my bags. I froze at the name 'Emiko.' Was I truely ment to meet Emiko? I turned around slowly. "Are you sure?" I spoke and the butler nodded. 'If I am to meet Emiko. Then why not?" I spoke in my mind as I opend my mansion's doors and walked out.

* * *

"Daisuke." emiko whispered into her son's ear. "Daisuke..." she continued. She was just about to yell when Daisuke sat up holding his head. "DARK!" he screamed. Emiko giggled and said "Thank you dark." Daisuke blinked a while then focused on the clock. "It's 6:00 in the morning Mom. Why do I need to awake right now?" Daisuke whined and Emiko smiled. "We are having a guest at 7:00 we must pick her up at the air port." Emiko spoke while tossing him some jeans and shirt. "Her?" Daisuke asked and got dressed. Emiko smiled and said "You'll see." As the boy and his mother walked down stairs quietly and wiz got onto his shoulder, they made their way to the car. Once there Emiko stopped and turned. "Daisuke, a little warning. Try not to turn into dark meeting her." Emiko said and got into the drivers seat.

"She must be pretty for Emiko to warn us like that..." Dark spoke in Daisuke's thoughts.

"Yea Yea, I probably wont. Remember Riku is the one that makes me turn into you." Daisuke said confident while getting into the car.

"We'll see, Daisuke Remember. It isn't just one... it can be more than two. Remember Risa? You turned into me with Risa and now Riku... It can change just like that." Dark said and now Daisuke was fully awake. He didn't want to lose his secret to some girl he didn't even meet yet. Still argueing with Dark Emiko finaly spoke "We are here." Daisuke popped out of the imagination and told him things that make girls...just ugh. He got out of the car and followed Emiko towards a private jet. "Well that makes it all clear! A rich little snob." Dark said and Daisuke totaly agreed. "A rich snob is correct, Dark." Daisuke said then was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and his jaw literaly dropped to face the most beautiful girl in his life, Riku you have meet your match! This girl stood 5'5 Daisuke's height. Her brown hair dropped over her right eye and onto her shoulders covering part of her chest and most of her back. It waved also. Although her eyes were nearly covered he could make out the mose mezmerizing forest green eyes with a yellow shine. Her figure was an hour glass figure. Her red dress hugged her figure perfectly matching every detail of her body. She had black boots and a black coat. This beauty peice of art spoke "Rich snob? I say, that is mighty rude. Oh, and do stop drooling." He noticed his mouth was dropping farther and shut it quickly and swallowed loudly as a very noticable pink tint covered his cheeks. "M-Mom..." Daisuke finaly spoke. "What Daisuke I am waiting for Sa-" Emiko looked over her shoulder and saw me. She turned fully around and smiled and ran up to this girl, me. "Emiko... That's you?" I spoke moving my hand slowly in the winter cold. "Yes, Sakara! Oh you have grown!" Emiko squealed and took my hands and walked towards the cars. "Whoa." Dark spoke and whistled also. Daiuske blushed furiously. "Oh man dark!" Daisuke paniced and felt another tap on the shoulder. He turned around slowly, still falling in the mezmering eyes of Sakara. "I...feel not to be rude. My name is Sakara Himoto." Sakara spoke holding her hand out. Daisuke stared wide eyed. He hesitately took it and shook. "Her hand is even velvet soft! What else can be perfect?" Daisuke thought. "Tck tck tck. I pity for riku." Dark said trying to trigger something. Sakara stared at Daisuke's red eyes. She blinked and took her hand from Daisuke's. That brought him back to life. "Sorry." He said and walked past her and got into the car. Sakara just stood there. "How very awkward." Sakara spoke and followed him into the car. "Bought time you two." Emiko said. "So... Mom. Where is Sakara staying? At a near by hotel?" Daisuke asked. Sakara sighed and Emiko laughed. "No silly. She is staying with us!" Emiko replied. Daisuke _and_ Sakara shouted "WHAT?" Sakara knowing she was going to meet Emiko didn't know she was going to stay with her. "Oh sorry. Umm as much of you are excited. I have umm more great news." Emiko whispered the last part. "What is it." Sakara said Daisuke looking at the now furiouse Sakara. "You guys will be sharing a room." There... Those words. _Sharing a Room._ Sakara screamed and Daisuke plugged his ears. "Maybe I should of told her before she came to Japan.." Emiko thought...

* * *

**Sakara:_Well there it is! I am sorry if it is short, but I might continue tonight if I have time. I have it in my mind.. Oh yea I am making this as we go. Tee Hee Hee. So Reveiws please! -_**

**On the Next Chapter of...**

**Focus on Me**

**Chapter two: Phantom Theif Fan girl**

**_Sakara has just finished unpaking and it was a Sunday. She was still p.oed about staying in the same room with a boy. Expeically if thatboy drools over her. As the night neared Emiko told her she had to stay in her room. Knowing she wouldn't disobey her she grabbed her lap top and typed in a search bar "Famouse in Japan." As the results slowly showed and the dark room, with the computer lights dancing on her face. A picture. Of a purple haired figure showed. Her eyes widend in desire... "Who is this.. Theif?" _**


End file.
